


Elm, Or the Inevitability of Death

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [309]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Post-Series, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is nothing to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elm, Or the Inevitability of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 September 2016  
> Word Count: 314  
> Prompt: "Elm" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Death is nothing to fear.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness piece. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up far more interesting than I expected it to. I struggled initially with which character(s) would be my focus, and then I remembered the look on Damien's face at the end of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses," and I knew what I needed to do.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I know the bottom, she says. I know it with my great tap root:  
It is what you fear.  
I do not fear it: I have been there."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Elm"

 

Death is nothing to fear. That's rich coming from me, given all the death that happens around me, right? But you know what? I've been there, too. Tried to off myself with a potent cocktail of whiskey, morphine, and carbon monoxide. Figured it was better if I was gone and could keep others from dying around me. Turns out that wasn't in the cards. Who knew?

And now, here I am, the Antichrist, the harbinger of enlightenment or death, depending on which side of the fence you stand. I willingly and _willfully_ caused the deaths of a couple dozen people, including one of my former mentors. And that's not counting any of the, by now, hundreds of peripheral deaths over the course of my lifetime. Or anyone that I could push past their expiration date in the future.

Yeah, I really shouldn't be so glib about it, but if I'm not, then I'll lose my fucking mind.

But you know what? Don't be afraid of death. We all die eventually, and we don't know what's waiting for us on the other side. Is there any kind of other side or is it oblivion? We don't know. There haven't been enough people who've died and been raised again. I mean, I suppose I could ask Simone, but I don't think she has any answers. Or young Jacob Shay? Do you think he knows anything?

Don't be afraid of death. Don't waste time, oxygen, and energy on something that is inevitable. Enjoy your life. Whatever it is that makes you happy? Do that. Do it a lot. Fill your life with memories so that when death comes, you're too exhausted and happy to fight it.


End file.
